This invention relates to a pipeline pig to be propelled through a pipeline by fluid pressure and which is trouble free but yet provides an effective seal between the pig and the inside wall of the pipeline.
Heretofore, the oil industry has employed pipeline pigs in pipelines for the purposes of cleaning, de-watering, batching, etc., however, problems have existed with the known pigs in that in many instances they become stuck in the pipeline or do not provide an effective seal between the pig and the pipeline. These problems occur in the pipeline at tight spots, sharp turns, or in a pipeline formed by pipe sections having different diameters. If the pig becomes stuck in the pipeline, costly operations are necessary to locate the pig and to remove the pig from the pipeline.